Breaking Rule 12
by bluebreeze15
Summary: Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby have broken rule 12. This is there story as their relationships bloom. TIVA and MCABBY
1. Secrect's out

"Hey Tony, hey Ziva," Abby said cheerfully as she waved the two NCIS agents over to the booth where her and her boyfriend, Special Agent Timothy McGee, were sitting. Special agents Tony Dinozzo and Ziva David walked over and sat across from the gothic forensic scientist and Agent McGee.

"Hello Abby," Ziva said in her heavy Israeli accent as she sat across from her

"So Probie when did this happen?" Tony asked McGee as he sat down next to Ziva.

"Um... Well... I told her I liked her after the Dunston case last month. We went on a few dates and the rest is history."

"He was so nervous when he told me that he ran into the table in my lab and tripped over my baby's cord," She said.

Tony laughed, "nice McCluts"

Ziva looked at Tony and said,"you were not as smooth yourself Tony"

Tony looked at her in horror. His eyes begged her not to tell

"What happened Ziva?" Asked McGee.

"None of your business Probie!" Tony snapped at McGee

Ziva ignored Tony as she said,"well at first he had said it so fast I had not heard what he said."

McGee and Abby were engrossed by the story where as poor Tony shifted uncomfortably obviously embarrassed by it.

"I simply asked him what he was saying wh-"

Tony cut her off by saying, " you said nod I quote 'tony slow down I cannot understand a word you are saying' "

Ziva looked at him angrily for interrupting her, however, she let it go and continued her story," he replied by saying 'don't hurt me ok but I like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime' all I did was stand up an-"

Tony again interrupted her by saying," you jumped up like you were going to kill me!"

Ziva glared at him intensely before continuing," he jumped on his desk knocking everything off of his desk then as a dog cowers he fell off the back of his desk."

"The term is cowered like a dog Ziva" Tony said.

"Smooth Tony," McGee said.

"Shut up Pobie," retorted Tony.

Abby was acting all hyperactive so Tony asked," abs how many Caf- POWs have you had today?

"Not many," she replied

The three agents looked at her

"Ok six" she confessed, "but enough on me you two said you had news so spill"

Tony looked around the small café for their boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. When he was sure it was clear he leaned in close queuing the others to do the same.

"We're engaged," he said quietly.

This cause Abby to jump up screaming pulling Ziva and Tony into a hug. When they finally got her to calm down, she asked them a ton of questions.

"How did you propose?" Asked McGee

"Well first I took her to the restaurant where we had our first date then I took her for a walk where we ended up in a gazebo that I had decorated before getting there I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me." He replied

"Oh Tony that is so romantic," sighed Abby, "can I see the ring?"

Ziva produced a chain she wore around her neck she had hidden that had the ring attached to it. The right was a simple silver band with a sapphire in the middle and surrounding it were six small diamonds

"Wow that's pretty!" Exclaimed Abby

"That's a classic 1978 princess cut sapphire with 12k diamonds" said McGee.

The other three stared at him

" what?" He asked," QVC"

"You watch QVC?" Asked Tony.

"Yes" he replied

The others laughed. For the rest of the hour the four of them joked around and had a good time. Tony had just placed his arm around Ziva when Gibbs walked in causing Tony to sit up in such hast that it startled the other they looked around and saw Gibbs. Knowing there secret was blown they remained silent. Gibbs walked over to them and smacked both Tony and McGee on the back of the head.

He turned and started to walk away while saying," Dead marine in Quantico"

The three agents jumped up and grabbed their gear.

As they were walking away Ziva said to Tony,"I guess rule 12 is out"

"Ya think?" He replied as he climbed in the car.


	2. Movie night

That following Saturday, Ziva went over to Tony's place for movie night. Ever since her proposed to her, he had started insisting she watch all the classics. So ever Saturday, Tony picked out three movies and they would watch them. Tony had the popcorn when Ziva arrived

"Hello Tony," she said as he opened the door.

"Hey Zi ready for movie night?" He asked as he let her in.

"I am. What are we watching?" She asked walking over to the couch.

"My Fair Lady, Greese, and The Boy in the Plastic Bubble." he said as he showed her the cases.

Tony popped in the first movie and sat on the couch next to Ziva. As he did she scooted closer to him, cuddling close. Tony in response wrapped his arm around her.

As the movie started Tony started explaining everything that was happening as if Ziva could not understand English.

"Tony..." Ziva said half way through My Fair Lady.

" yes?" He answered

"Shut up"

To which he obeyed and was quite the rest of the night.

AN: reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you are enjoying this as it is my first multi chapter.

~ Blue out


	3. Anniversary

McGee was a nervous reck. That night was Abby and his 4 month anniversary. That night he would propose. He picked up Abby from her place and took her to a park by the river. McGee had come here earlier and set up a picnic. The setting was simple. The ground was covered in a regular red checkered picnic blanket with lit candles and a formal dinner setting for two set upon it. In the center was a bouquet of black roses, a personal favorite of Abby. McGee had cooked Abby's favorite meal and there was two glasses. One filled with wine the other filled with Abby's kryptonite CafPOW.

"McGee," Abby cooed, "this is really sweet"

"Uh thanks abs" he replied nervously.

Abby was suspect for only a moment but she brushed it off thinking 'its just McGee'. Abby sat down on the blanket and took a sip of her Caf POW. The two of them, for the rest of the night, sat and talked while eating dinner.

After she finished eating Abby said, "McGee this anniversary was perfect, and dinner was fantastic"

McGee took this as his chance.

"Abby," he started.

"Yes McGee?"

"We have need together for four months now and I ..."

"What McGee?"

"Abby Sciuto..., " McGee said getting on one knee and pulling out of his pocket a ring box," will you marry me?"

As he opened the box Abby gasped in surprise. The ring was a simple silver band with a rare black diamond.

"Oh Timmy," Abby gasped, "of course I'll marry you."

McGee stood up and placed the ring on her finger. Then he pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed her gently. Nothing could ruin this moment.


End file.
